The Heir Princess of Asgard
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: One Shot: Prequel to The New Asgardian King and my new story Asgardian Shield Agent. Jane gets pregnant with Thor's heir...


**Disclaimer: All characters but the Princess belongs to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: This is a Prequel to my One Shot The New Asgardian King and my new story Asgardian Shield Agent. This is a One Shot.**

* * *

**The Heir Princess of Asgard **

* * *

_1990_

* * *

Jane Foster was in Asgard finally getting to marry Thor Odinson. Who she had loved for years after they had meet. Thor had finally came back for her 2 years ago and took her to Asgard. She loved the city. Thor gave her a great tour and introduced her to his friends, father and mother. King Odin welcomed her personally to Asgard and told her she would be safe here. Queen Gaea also welcomes her to Asgard and she was happy that Thor had found love.

In 1990 they married everyone was there to witness the advent of the Thunder God getting married to a Mortal. But Jane didn't care as long as she was with Thor who would always protect her.

There was a huge celebration to announce she was now a Lady of Asgard. She was highly protected after that. Thor told her she was always allowed to return to earth to visit her friends. Who were happy for her.

* * *

_1991_

* * *

_New Mexico_

* * *

Jane was in New Mexico for an experiment with her friends Darcy Lewis, and her old mentor Dr Erik Selvig. When she felt sick. She rushes to the toilet and throws up.

"Are you alright?" Darcy asks

"Yes. I think", Jane replies getting up, "I don't know what is wrong with me. I have been throwing up since I got here"

Darcy lights up coming to a conclusion.

"I think I know what is wrong", Darcy says to her friend

"What?" Jane asks

"For a scientist you are so dense. You are probably pregnant!" Darcy says

Jane gasps in shock then counted it had been 2 months since her last period. She just thought going back and forth from Asgard to Earth had messed her up. But she could really well be pregnant.

"Let's go to a chemist and grab a pregnancy test. I need to know for sure", Jane says dragging Darcy out of the bathroom and to her car.

They quickly drive to the Chemist and buy three pregnancy tests just to be sure they bought three different ones. They go back to their hotel and Jane uses the pregnancy tests. It was a hard wait for Jane. Could she be pregnant with Thor's child? What would he say?

"Time is up. Do you want me to look?" Darcy asks looking at her friends struggle

"No. I will do it. I need to do this. Face this", Jane says going over to the first pregnancy test

She turns it over and one line appears on the first. That means she is pregnant. She turns over the other two with the same result.

"I am pregnant", Jane says shocked putting a hand on her stomach.

"Congratulations!" Darcy says hugging her friend

"What's going on in here?" Sif asks the Asgardian who had come with her

"I'm pregnant", Jane whisperers

"Congratulations. Thor will be thrilled", Sif says hugging Jane to her

"Are you sure he will be thrilled?" Jane asks

"Yes he will be. Let's go to Asgard and tell him", Sif says

"Ok. Let's go. I want to tell him", Jane says bravely

"I will summon a portal", Sif says concentrating hard

"I will see you later. Look after yourself", Darcy says hugging Jane

"I will. I will see you soon. Tell Erik where I am. You can tell him I'm pregnant if you want. But Sif is right I need to tell Thor and his Father and Mother", Jane says as the Portal appears

"Go I will tell him", Darcy says pushing her gently to Sif

"Thanks", Jane says leaving with Sif

* * *

_1991_

* * *

_Asgard _

* * *

Sif and Jane appear at Asgard and walk to the palace. Where Thor was waiting being informed of their arrival beforehand.

"What are you doing home so early? I thought you would be gone for another 2 weeks", Thor says kissing Jane

"I missed you and I have something to tell you. In private", Jane says kissing him back

"Of course. Let's go to our room", Thor says wrapping her arm around her waist and leading her to their big room

"What do we need to talk about?" Thor asks closing the door as Jane sits on the big bed

"You might want to sit down. I have big news", Jane says nervously

"You're not leaving me are you?" Thor asks coming closely

"No! I am not leaving you. I am pregnant with your child", Jane says

Thor freezes for a minute before picking her up and spinning her around. Jane laughs. Now they could enjoy the pregnancy. She was now excited about it. Thor was extremely happy about it.

"How far along are you?" Thor asks sitting her down gently

"I think two months", Jane replies

"So 7 more months to go", Thor replies

"Yes I will be due in July next year", Jane replies

"Do you want to tell my parents now?" Thor asks

"Tomorrow. Tonight let's just lay in each other's arms tonight", Jane says changing into her pyjamas

Thor undresses and lays down with Jane tightly in his arms but not too tightly. They soon fall asleep dreaming of their child that was coming.

* * *

_The next day…_

* * *

"Father, Mother we have something to tell you", Thor says with Jane by his side

"What is it son we have important business to take care off", King Odin replies

"I am pregnant my King", Jane says

Queen Gaea casts aside her royal dignity and squeals and hugs both her son and Jane.

"How far along are you?" Queen Gaea asks

"2 months. I am due sometime in July", Jane replies

"Congratulations my son. You will have an heir", King Odin says

"I will father. I can't wait to I hold he or she in my arms", Thor replies

"We will have a feast tonight to celebrate and announce the pregnancy. Go rest my dear for tonight is sure to be a long night", King Odin says to Jane

"Thank you my King", Jane says leaving to room to her and Thor's room

"My son are you ready to be a father?" King Odin asks

"I just learnt yesterday I was going to be a father. Let it sink in first father", Thor says

King Odin laughs, "Just you wait the next 7 months are going to be hard on you. You don't know what women are like when they are pregnant"

"He will find out", Queen Gaea says smiling at her husband

"I am sure he will", King Odin replies

"See you tonight for the feast", Thor says leaving the room

"He has no idea what is about to hit him", Queen Gaea asks

"I know. But he will", King Odin says then calling for someone to tell everyone about the feast tonight

That night King Odin, Queen Gaea, Prince Thor and Lady Jane sat on their thrones. Thor's friends all but Sif were wondering why the sudden feast.

King Odin stands and everyone turns to him.

"We gather here today to announce that Lady Jane is pregnant with Thor's heir!" King Odin says loudly

There were gasps of surprises but then a huge cheer echo's around the room. Thor's friends Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun and Sif go up to Thor and congratulate him and hug Jane. Attention tonight was all on the pregnant Jane Lords and Ladies going to congratulate the couple and toast drinks to the heir that was coming. Everyone was happy this was happening. Soon Thor would have his heir…

* * *

_7 months later…_

* * *

_July 27__th __1992_

* * *

7 months fly by fast with Thor barely leaving his wife's side. She had mood swings and cravings and everything else pregnant women have when they are expecting. Thor quickly learned what his mother was talking about. He now knew what to expect.

"Thor wake up!" Jane cries

"What?" Thor asks waking up instantly

"My water just broke", Jane says

"I will get the midwife", Thor says rushing out of the room and bellowing for a midwife

When the ladies came they kicked Thor out of the room he was stuck outside with his friends waiting hearing his wife scream. Sif and his mother was in there with her. Now all they had to do was wait.

6 long hours later Sif comes out with a bundle in her arms.

"It's a girl", she says gently handing her over to Thor

Who held her in trembling hands.

"How is my wife?" Thor asks

"Good. You will be able to see her soon. She was born at 2.50am on July 28th 1992", Sif says walking back into the room

Thor looks at his daughter she had blonde hair and her eyes opened showing piecing blue eyes that looked like the ocean with a rim of gold round them. She was beautiful. Thor kisses her head.

"She is a beautiful baby", Volstagg says looking at the baby girl

"She is. She is prefect", Thor says mesmerized by his baby daughter

"You can come in now", Sif says coming back out to get Thor and the baby

Thor moves slowly with the baby into the room. Where he sees Jane leaning on some pillows smiling a tired smile as they come in. The ladies and Thor's mother leave to give the couple some peace. Thor sits by his wife's side.

"What are we going to name her?" Thor asks

"I have a name. I don't know if you want to name her that though", Jane says

"What is it?" Thor asks

"Demelza Xylia Thor's Daughter", Jane says softly

"Demelza Xylia", Thor says trying it out

The baby waves her fists.

"Demelza Xylia it is then", Thor says smiling at his daughter, "It is a beautiful name"

"It is. When do we present her to the people of Asgard?" Jane asks

"In a couple of days", Thor says

"That will give me time to get back on my feet", Jane says

"It will. I want you at my side when I name her my heir", Thor says strongly

"I will be there", Jane says

That's when King Odin and Queen Gaea comes in and both are smiling.

"Have you decided on a name my son?" King Odin asks

"We have. But we will tell you when I name her my heir", Thor says

"Very well. It appears your daughter is half mortal, half immortal. She will have some of our power", King Odin says

"I wonder what her powers are going to be", Thor says

"I do too", Jane says

That's when Demelza begins to wail.

"I think she is hungry. Hand her to me so I can feed her", Jane says

Thor passes Demelza to her mother to be feed. And smiles at the sight. His life was prefect. Now he had everything he ever wanted.

* * *

_Couple of days later…_

* * *

Prince Thor, Lady Jane and their daughter stood tall on the balcony on the palace. Waiting for King Odin to announce them.

"People of Asgard. Lady Jane has given birth and I invite my son and his wife to come forward now", King Odin says loudly

"People of Asgard I Prince Thor heir to the throne give you my heir Princess Demelza Xylia Thor's Daughter. Her wrath is my wrath. And you will follow her like you follow me and my father", Thor booms showing the baby to the people of Asgard

Cheers and bows come welcoming the new heir the throne of Asgard. Thor's daughter Demelza was now heir princess to Asgard's throne..

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll give you the next instalment as quickly as I can:)**


End file.
